naruto next gen:new hero's of konoha
by kotina
Summary: ok this is a story of new genin thay are the kids of the original rookie nine there well be more action later on so R&R please and thank you. pairing's ococ for everyone ha like id tell you the pairings ok for now im going to discontinue this story sorry
1. the new genin

NARUTO next gen: the next hero's arc

**Demon's**

_**Thought's**_

_Writing's _

Normal

Episode 1 the new rookie 9 come's

A little boy with blackish blonde hair, wearing a boy form of hinata's old jacket, he had blue eye's with no pupils in them was running to the academy of konohagakure because today was the day that he was taking the genin exam to become a konoha ninja (AN: that's what it well be referred to from now on ok back to the story) with his friends

nara shikamo, his cuz's yin and yang hyuuga, roshemo uchiha the boys name is gataro uzumaki his sister fosumo uzumaki and his father is none other then the hokage him self naruto uzumaki his mother hinata hyuuga

but as he was brought out of his thought's by looking to see that he was at the academy as he slowly entered the room and saw his sensei iruka. and as everyone else was already in the class room iruka started to give a speech to his class

"ok everyone we had a good three years and I believe that you are completely ready for what lays down the path. There well be dangerous missions that could end up getting you killed. Friends could become enemies. But as a wise man once sead don't ever give up on friends no matter what. Ok now that that's sead let's get to the exam we well start with a writing section you have one hour to finish the section then there well be a skill test ok." sead iruka with a small smile on his face passing out the test "ok your test start's…NOW!" iruka yelled the last part witch hurt everyone's ears

As the test continued the first done was amazingly gataro uzumaki(AN: the main person in the story) then shikamo nara, fosumo uzumaki, yin and yang hyuuga, and as the rest of the hour went on the test was finished and it was now time for the skill test (witch I well skip to iruka announcing who passed and who did not

"ok the one's that passed are gataro uzumaki, yin hyuuga, yang hyuuga, fosumo uzumaki, roshemo uchiha, rock midako, chozuma acimichi, youna inuzuka are the ones who have passed the test now please anyone who has passed meet me here tomorrow at 7:00 you are dismissed" sead iruka with a very large smile knowing that both of naruto kids made the cut

* * *

"MOM! DAD! I made it im a genin" sead the acimichi kid to a person who looked a lot like him but was slightly fatter then him and his mother who had blonde hair hanging in front of her

"that's cool chozuma, ino-chan come here are son is a genin I told you he would make it" sead the very fat man by the name of choji

"hmm chozuma that's awesome can I see you're head band" asked the women known as ino "yeah son let us see it I bet you got the highest in your class didn't you" sead the man known as choji as chozuma gave his head band to his parents

* * *

"mom me and fosumo passed the exams im so happy" sead gataro as fosumo hit his head for blowing the surprise and gataro fell to the floor from being hit on the head by fosumo

"that's cool kids your mother and I are both proud of you" sead naruto and now it was his turn to get hit on the head but this time by hinata for him telling them what she thought even though it was true she did not like it when he did that

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 the meet and test's comeing soon

**Kotina-hay** **peoples I hope you liked that chapter I did not know really what to do at the end so I tried my best to do it oh and I forgot to put the disclamer on so here it is **

Disclamer-I do not own naruto but I do own all of the new oc's in this chapter but the name is not mine …yet…but for now it belongs to mashashi kishimoto


	2. the meet and the test part 1

NARUTO NEXT GEN: the next hero's

Disclamer-I do not own naruto---yet---that means I don't any of the characters like naruto and hinata but I do own all the oc's

Chapter 2 the meet and the test part 1

**The day after the teams where assigned**

It was the day after the teams where assigned and told to go to the academy and as gataro was starting to wake he looked at his clock and realized that he was late

"OH CRAP!! Im late im late im late im late!!!!!" screamed gataro '_**im late I cant believe that I slept in oh crap!!" **_thought gataro while running to get some toast and__leave

"bye mom bye dad I have to go im so late" sead gataro with a sigh as he left the uzumaki household and started to run towards the academy because he was so late

* * *

**At the academy**

As he reached the front door of the academy he was happy that they did not start yet so he went inside the class room for the last time since today was the day he was getting a jonin sensei

"ok class I well go down the list once you name is called come up ok team 1 is gataro uzumaki, roshemo uchiha, fosumo uzumaki, acimichi chozuma and your jonin sensei is fousuka hatake

Team 2 is inuzuka youna, yin hyuuga, shikamo nara, yang hyuuga your jonin sensei is konohamaru sarutobi

"hello im here to pick up team two meet me at training field 2 thank you" sead konohamaru with a small smile on his face he was now jonin

After one hour team one was getting very impatient and decided to play a little joke on there new sensei by setting up a bucket of water over the door so that when there sensei opened the door he would get all wet when they heard the door open the bucket fell on none other then fousuka hatake but the body disappeared and he showed up just outside the room reading his pervy book icha icha paradise as he looked up at his soon to be genin ninjas" team one meet on top of the academy in 10 minutes ok" smiled fousuka under his red face mask.

* * *

**Roof top**

"ok im glade you made it now I want to get to know you some ok?" asked fousuka who wears a red mouth mask and his head band around his left eye

"sensei why do you show us how its done?" ask's gataro with a small smile on his face

"ok my name is fousuka hatake what I like I well keep both my likes and dislikes to myself and my goal if I told you know I would have to kill you" sead fousuka turning his head to the uzumaki boy

"hai my name is gataro uzumaki I like hanging out with my friends and eating ramen I dislike any one hurts others and my dream like my dad is to be hokage one day" sead gataro and now the jonin nodded his head at the uzumaki girl

"im fosumo uzumaki I like my family and my friends and what I dislike is loud mouth younger brothers and my goal is to be the best" sead fosumo glaring at he younger brother

"I im roshemo uchiha what I like is training with my father and brother what I dislike is anything that annoys me my dream is to be the clan head" sead roshemo with a cold tone

"I im chozuma acimichi I like food and helping my mother at the flower shop what I dislike is people calling me fat just a fare warning don't call me fat I well attack you my dream well I don't really have one yet" sead chozuma laughing at the last part

"ok meet me at training field 7 and just a fare warning don't eat breakfast" sead fousuka making a couple hand signs and disappearing in a puff of smoke

End of chapter

**Kotina-hay I hope you liked this chapter and I really need you guys to after your done reading review ok because I did not get one for my last chapter so please read and review thanks ****J **


End file.
